Deseo no tan imposible
by AliShadow
Summary: Oneshot. Ella cree que nunca encontrará el amor. ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a un chico de ojos verdes en el autobús? Todos humanos!


**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo escribo una historia con ellos :)**

* * *

**Deseo no tan imposible**

* * *

Salí de la facultad corriendo para poder coger el autobús a tiempo. Era un día más de a finales de octubre, y hacía más frío de lo normal, por lo que tenía aún más ganas de llegar y subir al autobús cuanto antes.

El conductor estaba abriendo las puertas para cuando llegué. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de la puerta, queriendo entrar lo más deprisa posible. Aquellos escasos minutos se me hicieron interminables, pero cuando por fin me vi sentada en uno de los asientos, suspiré aliviada.

Miré por la ventana y me fijé en los coches que pasaban y la gente que caminaba al otro lado de la acera. Unos caminaban más deprisa que otros. Había que incluso con el frío que hacía, iban con manga corta. Otros, por el contrario, iban lo más tapados que podían. La canción que estaba escuchando en mi iPod cambió, y empezó a sonar _When you cry_, de Vertical Horizon. Miré al frente y parpadeé, confusa.

Delante de mí había un hueco donde la gente podía estar de pie, y junto a la barandilla que separaba mi asiento de ese hueco, se encontraba un chico rubio, con unos ojos azules que resaltaban en su rostro agraciado. Tenía dibujada una sonrisa mezcla de nerviosismo y diversión, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¡Hola! –dijo. Miré a mi alrededor de forma disimulada, por lo que añadió, inclinándose hacía mí. Me quité uno de los auriculares para escuchar lo que decía aquel chico- sí, te digo a ti.

—¿A mí? –pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sí! –y acompañó la afirmación con un asentimiento de cabeza- te he estado observando, desde hace un rato, y me apetecía hablar contigo.

Mis ojos se abrieron, algo asustados. ¿Me había estado observando? No sabía porqué, pero el hecho de que _ese_ chico en particular me hubiese estado observando, me provocaba repulsión. Me parecía una especie de acosador. Sí, tengo una mente muy paranoica, que se le va a hacer.

—Ah –fue mi fantástica respuesta inicial. Como el chico no decía nada, y yo no tenía nada que decir, me puse el auricular de nuevo, intentando salirme por la tangente, pero el chico no me lo puso fácil. Con toda la confianza del mundo, me quitó el auricular y dijo:

—Me llamo Mike Newton.

—Pues hola, Mike –dije, poniéndome otra vez el auricular. Ahora sonaba _Stay the night_, de James blunt.

El chico no se daba por vencido. Como si no pillara mis indirectas, me quitó los auriculares y continuó su perorata:

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

_Qué observador_, pensé.

—¿Y si no quiero decírtelo? –alcé una ceja, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Por qué no querrías decírmelo? -¿esa sonrisa que había dibujado pretendía ser sensual?

—Pues…

—Posiblemente porque no esté interesada en un baboso como tú –dijo entonces una aterciopelada voz a mi lado.

Un momento, ¿las voces podían ser aterciopeladas? Ignorando mi comentario interno, me giré para ver quién había hablado.

A mi lado sentado había un chico, ¡y qué chico!, de cabello cobrizo algo revuelto, con unas facciones que parecían haber sido esculpidas por el mismo Miguel Ángel, con unos brillantes y preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Y porqué no decirlo, estaba bien formado. Me ruboricé con tan solo mirarlo, pero no pude apartar la mirada de su rostro.

El chico rubio gruñó y puso mala cara, antes de mascullar:

—Métete en tus asuntos, Cullen. Estaba hablando con esta chica tan guapa –y entonces, el cerdo baboso rubio, alias Mike Newton, me miró, como esperando a que yo le diera la razón. Pobre iluso.

—Estabas casi haciendo un monologo. Agradecería que me dejaras en paz, gracias –dije, sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

Mike hizo mala cara y se hizo paso entre la gente, situándose en el otro lado del autobús. Me giré hacia mi salvador perfecto, que me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias –me sorprendió que mi voz no se trabara, cosa que hacía siempre delante de chicos guapos. Me felicité internamente por ello, ¡era un gran logro!

—No hay de qué –su sonrisa, perfecta, se agrandó- Newton es muy fanfarrón.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Vino a mi clase el año pasado –suspiró, como si aquello fuera un suplicio. Me dio pena, pobrecín.

Feliz por haber entablado conversación, le pregunté lo que estudiaba, y resultó ser Medicina. Sonreí internamente. La facultad de Medicina era la que estaba al lado de la de Filología, que era donde iba yo, que estudiaba Filología inglesa, para ser escritora en un futuro.

Nos presentamos y no paramos de hablar hasta que llegué a mi parada, donde me despedí de mala gana. Bajé con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y me sorprendí a mi misma. Hacía días, por no decir semanas, que no sonreía tan seguido. No es que fuera una persona alegre precisamente, pero tampoco seria. Era feliz con mi vida, y sonreía muchas veces sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, desde hacía tiempo mi felicidad no era completa. Me faltaba algo.

Primero, no sabía cual podía ser el motivo que hacía incompleta mi felicidad. No fue hasta que un día, estando en el salón del piso que compartía con mis mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie, que me di cuenta.

Rose estaba aún en clase, pero yo estaba viendo la televisión en un sillón, y Alice estaba muy abrazada a su novio, Jasper, en el sofá. El vacío que sentí en mi pecho al ver como los dos se miraban y sonreían, me dio la pista de que quizá, aquello que me faltaba, tan solo era la escasa vida amorosa que tenía.

No es que me preocupara ese tema especialmente. Yo siempre había tenido claro que tarde o temprano llegaría, y más o menos, así había sido. Había tenido algunas relaciones, pero no demasiado duraderas, ya que yo nunca me había terminado enamorando. Cada vez que creía haberme enamorado, resultaba que era solo una ilusión, y hacía tiempo que había desistido en encontrar a un chico para mí. Empezaba a darlo como un deseo imposible. Y al darme cuenta de ello, tuve ganas de experimentar esa sensación, la de amar y ser correspondida.

Bien sabía las partes malas del enamoramiento. Mientras que con Alice y Jasper veía las buenas, con Rosalie veía las malas. Ella era muy enamoradiza. Cuando veía a un chico, atractivo, que le hiciera un poco de caso, no tardaba más de un día en enamorarse de él. En mi opinión, confundía el término "amar" con el de "gustar", pero ese era otro tema. Rosalie era guapísima, típica rubia con unos increíbles ojos azules, prototipo de modelo. Como no, a la mínima que chasqueaba los dedos, tenía una fila de chicos detrás suya, así que siempre que quería tenía novio. Aunque siempre salía mal herida de esas relaciones tan superficiales.

Yo no tenía ni una cosa ni la otra. Era una chica normal, del montón, castaña con ojos marrones, que no llamaba la atención para nada. El suceso en el autobús, era algo anormal en mi vida. Una vez en mi casa, echada sobre mi cama y mirando fijamente al techo, me pregunté si cuando viera a Edward nuevamente él se acordaría de mí.

Para mi sorpresa, así fue. Al día siguiente, subí al autobús, buscando de forma disimulada una cabellera cobriza, la cual no encontré. No había sitio para sentarse, así que me tocó estar de pie. Suspiré y decidí centrarme en la música de mi iPod, y no en buscar al chico en cuestión. Iba a empezar a escuchar una canción de Alanis Morriset, cuando me dieron en el hombro. Giré levemente la cabeza, pero lo suficiente para ver que se trataba de Edward, el cual me sonreía.

Se convirtió en rutina, el hecho de encontrarnos en el autobús, hablar, y vernos al día siguiente. Poco a poco, aquel chico hizo que fuera recuperando mi felicidad perdida, aunque seguía sin hacerme ilusiones.

—Bella, ¿Podemos entrar? –escuché llamarme a Alice al otro lado del pasillo.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, leyendo un libro y como no, escuchando música. De inmediato les di el permiso, y entraron con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato noté su preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, levantando una ceja.

—Eso queríamos saber –sonrió Rose, sentándose en mi silla del escritorio, mientras que Alice se sentaba junto a mí en la cama.

—No entiendo…

—¡Bells, te pasas el día sonriendo! –me aclaró Alice, tan efusiva como siempre- Su sonrisa decayó un poco, cuando susurró- hacía semanas que estabas algo alicaída, y estábamos preocupadas.

Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no se habrían dado cuenta. Tenía unas amigas estupendas.

Decidí contarles lo de Edward. Les expliqué como me había ayudado con deshacerme de Mike, y como poco a poco habíamos ido entablando amistad. Rosalie dio un grito ahogado, mientras que Alice daba saltitos a mi lado.

—¡Oh! ¡Bella tiene un chico del autobús! –dio unas palmaditas, y añadió- ¡Aguarda! ¿Por qué no has quedado con él?

—Eso, dices que es muy guapo y simpático. ¡Queda con él! –concordó Rosalie.

Suspiré, y casi dejé que hablaran ellas solas sobre el tema. No es que no quisiera quedar con Edward, solo que no sabía como pedírselo. En todos los días que habíamos hablado, él no había mencionado nada de quedar, a lo mejor no quería.

Como si la suerte estuviera de mi lado, al día siguiente faltó uno de los profesores, así que teníamos la hora. Mis compañeros de clase decidieron ir a la cafetería. Quedé con ellos con que de inmediato iría, ya que antes tenía que devolver un libro a la biblioteca.

Saliendo de la biblioteca, me encontré con Edward, que entraba en ese momento.

—¿No deberías estar en clase? –me preguntó con una medio sonrisa, la misma que dibujaba siempre y me dejaba sin respiración.

—El profesor no ha venido, y tengo la hora libre –conseguí decir.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—¿Te importaría pasar la hora conmigo?

Me sonrojé, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Era esa una especie de petición de quedada? Para aumentar mi felicidad, decidí que así sería. Le dije a Edward que tenía que pasar por la cafetería de mi facultad para decirles a mis compañeros que los vería luego. Él me acompañó, pero se esperó fuera. Cuando salí, después de hablar con mis amigos, vi que Edward estaba charlando con otro chico, aunque más bien que un chico, parecía un gran armario. No era feo, todo lo contrario.

Me acerqué a ellos, algo tímida.

—¡Ah, Bella! –exclamó Edward al verme- éste es mi hermano Emmett.

Él me observó, y me fijé en que sus rasgos eran bastante parecidos a los de Edward.

—¿Es la chica de la apuesta? –preguntó, con un mohín.

—¿Apuesta? –pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

Edward se tensó a mi lado.

—Emmett, cierra la boca –masculló.

—¡Acerté! –Emmett suspiró y me miró, haciendo una mueca apenada- he perdido la apuesta, pero ha sido por una buena causa…

—¿Qué apuesta? –volví a preguntar, más nerviosa.

El chico armario –Emmett- rió de buena gana.

—Solo que aposté con mi hermanito a que hablara contigo. ¡Que conste que te habló gracias a mí, eh!

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, mientras que Edward miraba a su hermano con furia.

—¿Sabes lo que quiere decir la expresión "cierra la boca"?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, eché a correr, en dirección contraria a los dos hermanos, hasta que me encontré en medio de un parque de al lado del campus. Me apoyé contra un árbol y me dejé caer, hasta quedar sentada, sujetándome las rodillas contra el pecho, y la espalda contra el tronco.

¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Un chico así solo se acercaría a una chica como yo por una apuesta, claramente. Yo no era de las chicas que llamaban la atención. Aquellos dos tan solo se habían reído de mí.

Escuché como me llamaban, pero no levanté la cabeza, que tenía sumergida en mis rodillas. Alguien se sentó mi lado, pero tampoco así levanté la cabeza.

—Bella…—antes de que hablara ya sabía que era él.

—Vete.

—Escúchame por favor…

—¡Déjame! –y ahora se me quebraba la voz, ¡perfecto! No podía hacer más el ridículo.

—Pero es que…

Me levanté e intenté de nuevo escapar, pero me lo impidió cogiéndome del brazo.

—¿Puedes dejar explicarme, por favor?

Al notar su aliento en mi oído, me paralicé. Él vio su oportunidad, porque empezó a hablar de inmediato, sin moverse.

—No es lo que te piensas, en serio. Hace tiempo te vi en el autobús. En aquel momento, no pude dejar de mirarte…¡eras la chica más guapa que había visto nunca! Siempre quería ir a decirte algo y nunca sabía como acercarme…-emitió una risita por lo bajo- puse bastante de los nervios a Emmett, ¡se ofreció hasta con coger el autobús conmigo y presentarme a ti! Por eso hicimos la apuesta. Yo aposté que hablaría contigo antes de que terminase el curso, y Emmett apostó que no. El día que tenías un asiento libre a tu lado vi mi oportunidad, y más cuando Mike apareció a molestarte…tendría que darle las gracias –volvió a reír, ahora un poco más relajado.

Me giré lentamente, para encararle, con las mejillas totalmente arreboladas. ¿Era cierto todo aquello? Al parecer sí. La mirada que me dirigía era sincera, y no parecía bromear.

—¿Y ha valido la pena el hablar conmigo? –pregunté, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Más de lo que crees.

Y entonces, se inclinó y me besó. Noté como aquel vacío que tenía en mi interior desaparecía, con el contacto de sus labios contra los míos. Sonreí, y de inmediato me entregué a aquel beso, único, pero el primero de muchos más que lo seguirían.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Hacía tiempo ya que no subía nada, y espero que esto que salió la otra tarde, presa del aburrimiento, os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :)**

**Me gustaría dedicar este relato a mi amiga **helen**, que seguro que algo de esto le suena, a parte de que le prometí que le dedicaría un one para su cumple y de eso ya hace un mes...lo siento, todo es culpa de la musa, que no viene siempre que quieres :(**

**Solo me queda desear un Feliz 2011 ;) **

**Nos vemos en mis otros fics, de los que subiré pronto (o eso espero xD)**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali._


End file.
